The present invention relates to a shaking moment balancer for balancing a shaking moment of a machine.
When a machine is running, it is inevitable that the machine will encounter some shaking moment or vibrating moment because the shaking force or vibrating force of the elements of the machine is impossible to be balanced in all directions. If the shaking moment is not balanced, the elements of the machine will always be in a shaking state. This situation makes the elements of the machine worn away easily thereby shortening the useful life of the machine. Therefore, in order to avoid the vibration of the machine, some balancers are added on the shafts of the machine to balance the shaking moment. FIG. 1 shows the most commonly used shaking moment balancer. As shown in FIG. 1, by oppositely mounting a pair of mating weights 33 on the rims of two shafts rotating in the same direction, an inertial moment is generated by the mating weights to balance the shaking moment of a machine.
However, the conventional balancer still has some drawbacks as follows.
1. For every machine, the shaking moment is balanced by mounting a specific mating weight having a specific weight in a specific position. The weight and position of the mating weight should be calculated precisely and must be suitable for that specific machine unless the weight and position are recalculated.
2. When once a mating weight is mounted on a machine, it is difficult to make further fine adjustment if the shaking moment of the machine is changed.
3. The conventional balancer is a plurality of mating weights mounted on a machine, and the mating weights are not modularized as a replaceable, maintainable, and renewable assemblage so that the cost is increased.
4. The inertial moment generated by the balancer is only in one direction, but the shaking moment generated by the machine is multi-direction.
It is impossible to balance two shaking moments in two directions by one balancer.
It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered with the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel shaking moment balancer such that the aforementioned limitations and difficulties encountered in the prior art can be overcome.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel shaking moment balancer for balancing an unbalanced moment in a machine.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel modularized shaking moment balancer which is advantageous to be maintained and replaced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel shaking moment balancer having two mating weight units, such that the inertial moment of the balancer can be adjusted to balance the shaking moment of a machine precisely and conveniently.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel shaking moment balancer which can balance a frequency term of the shaking moment whose direction is on a plane either perpendicular or parallel to its input shaft.
The shaking moment balancer includes a housing, an input shaft set, a mating weight unit, and a transmitting unit. The input shaft set is mounted in the housing for inputting a driving torque. The mating weight unit has a plurality of mating weights for generating an inertial moment to balance the unbalanced moment and a plurality of slots for adjustably mounting the mating weights thereon. The transmitting unit is mounted in the housing and connected between the input shaft set and the mating weight unit for driving the mating weight unit to rotate in response to the driving torque.
According to the present invention, the shaking moment balancer further includes a speed-changer device having a first and second pairs of gears mounted in the housing and connected to the transmitting unit for changing the rotation speed of the mating weight unit by changing the engagement state between the two pairs of gears.
In accordance with the present invention, the first pair of gears have the same radius and tooth number for making the mating weight unit rotate at a first speed, the same as that of the input shaft; and the second pair of gears have different radiuses and tooth numbers for making the mating weight unit rotate at a second speed different to that of the input shaft.
In accordance with the present invention, a gear ratio of the second pair of gears is an integer so that the rotation speed of the mating weight unit is an integral multiple of that of the input shaft.
Further, the gear ratio of the second pair of gears is 2, and the rotation speed of the matting weight unit is two times of that of the input shaft.
According to the present invention, the mating weight unit further includes two rotating gears, for setting the slots and the mating weights thereon, and an idler connected between the two rotating gears for making the two rotating gears rotate in the same direction.
In accordance with the present invention, the mating weight unit further includes two mating weight disks mounted on the two rotating gears respectively for setting the slots and the mating weights thereon.
In accordance with the present invention, the mating weight unit further includes a plurality of screws and nuts for securing the mating weights in the slots.
In accordance with the present invention, the slots includes a plurality of arc slots setting near the circumference of the mating weight disks, and a plurality of radial slots radially setting from the center of the mating weight disks.
According to the present invention, the transmitting unit includes a plurality of bevel gears and a plurality of transmission shafts for transmitting the driving torque to drive the mating weight unit.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the shaking moment balancer for balancing an unbalanced moment in a machine, includes a housing, an input shaft set, the first mating weight unit, the second mating weight unit, a transmitting unit. The housing is used for setting the shaking moment balancer therein. The input shaft set is mounted in the housing for inputting a driving torque. The first mating weight unit has a plurality of first mating weights for generating a first inertial moment in a first direction, and a plurality of first slots for adjustably mounting the plurality of first mating weights thereon. The second mating weight unit has a plurality of second mating weights for generating a second inertial moment in second direction, and a plurality of second slots for adjustably mounting the plurality of second mating weights thereon. The transmitting unit is mounted in the housing and connected to the input shaft set and the mating weight units for driving the mating weight units to rotate at the specified speed. The combination of the inertial moments in the first direction and the second direction can balance a frequency term of the shaking moment in the direction on a plane parallel or perpendicular to said input shaft.
According to the present invention, the first mating weight unit further includes two first rotating gears for setting the first slots and the first mating weights thereon and a first idler connected between the two first rotating gears for making the two rotating gears rotate in the same direction.
According to the present invention, the second mating weight unit further includes two second rotating gears for setting the second slots and the second mating weights thereon and a second idler connected between the two second rotating gears for making the two rotating gears rotate in the same direction.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: